


A Stupid Game

by Kit_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Edgeplay, Eremin - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe my first attempt of writing It's a shameless kink smut scene, M/M, My First Fanfic, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Arlert/pseuds/Kit_Arlert
Summary: Eren and Armin had a game between themselves.Who would be the one to last longer without any sex?One certainly failed.





	A Stupid Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work, so I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to thanks my beta reader, because without her this surely wouldn't be posted.

It had been two weeks and Eren still hasn’t made an advance on me. Even if I consider myself a not-so-confident person, the thoughts, “Did i do something wrong?” or “He doesn't want me anymore” didn’t even come to my mind. On the contrary, I felt really proud of how much effort it took Eren to keep his hands off my body every time he started these stupid games between us.

Really, the games were ridiculously stupid, but they always kept me excited, as I enjoyed every second of it and I always returned his provocations. Eren once said that I became a thirsty little devil, ready to hunt his prey in the weeks that passed... and I couldn’t deny this.

This week, as an example, I wore some of Eren’s favorite clothing of mine, tight t-shirts and pants, which according to Eren highlighted my curves. I was overly affectionate, often giving hugs, kisses and generally teasing him to excess. Even home tasks like cooking and dusting, could be transformed into a kind of show to tease Eren. Like the days I got home early from the library just to receive him with a served dinner wearing only an apron, and he looked hungrier for me than the meal itself.

I did everything in an attempt to make him be the first to give up and beg to fuck me. 

Eren said these games were a healthy challenge between us, to bring variety in our relationship. And in fact, these challenges would result in some wonderful surprises. Such as my current situation, where I wake up, on my day off, to my boyfriend giving me a blowjob.

I definitely didn’t complain with the sight of Eren under the sheets, between my legs, as he slid his tongue and lips suggestively down on my length, in a slow pace, before bring it into his warm mouth. “Ngh, E-Eren...?” I moaned, confused.

“Mhmmp” He groaned back, and the feeling of his voice vibrating around my cock filled my mind as he slid his sinful tongue up and down, swallowing my length. I didn’t need to ask what he was doing, so I squirmed, trying to grab his long hair with my hands, and enjoy the moment, only to find myself tied by my wrists and ankles to the bed.

“What-... Ngh!“ I looked away from Eren, and my gaze landed on the fabric wrapped around my wrists, which restrained me to the headboard. “Can I consider... Ah! Myself the winner... this time?” I asked, but Eren didn’t answer me, he just increased his rhythm and sucked harder, bringing me an intense sensation of pleasure. I realised my body was sticky and more sensitive than usual; even the feeling of Eren’s fingers wrapping and squeezing around my thighs were distracting me. It was like he’d been teasing my body for some time now.

“How long has he been at this?” i thought.

Suddenly, to my disappointment, his warm mouth was no longer there, leaving my cock hard and tingling with need.

“It’s been a few minutes” Eren answered my unspoken question, with a sly smile and lustful eyes.

"So why do I feel..." I paused, trying to focus on the words I wanted to say, and not on his fingers, now teasing the tip of my dick. “M-more sensitive than usual...?" I finished, panting as I felt my face heat up.

"Ah... it must be the aphrodisiac cream I used on you."

“Aphrodisiac... cream?” I repeated. “Don’t tell me you used it… everywhere” I said, realizing my entire body was sticky. "Don’t be silly, I didn’t use the whole jar of aphrodisiac cream on you." He said, probably finding my concern about that funny. “I used a normal cream to massage you, and the aphrodisiac I used in the parts that I considered most interesting for you... and me. " He smirked as he licked the tip of my cock, not breaking eye contact. And obviously, I blushed like hell.

"How could you ... do all this without waking me up?" It was impossible for my boyfriend to handcuff me to the bed and massage me without waking me up.

"Well, yesterday, when you came home late from the library, you took a shower and went straight to bed. I think you were pretty tired," Eren explained with a wicked smile on his face, as he ran one of his hands suggestively up my chest, while the other hand gave a slight squeeze to my length, reminding me of what he was doing.

"Ahh... Yeah... Er-win made us... organize the library... Ngh! I carried mountains of books yesterday..." I replied, sighing heavily as he teased my cock."B-But that doesn’t explain the blowjob..." I sighed, tilting my head toward the pillow, unable to do much more than squirm and groan.

"In my defense, my intention was just to give you a massage," he said mockingly, as he nibbled at my hip a couple of times, knowing it was one of my weak spots. “But...?” i asked.

"But... I couldn’t resist, especially when it was so difficult to sleep with someone as beautiful as you, naked by my side, after two weeks with no action" He teased, smiling as I blushed harder...

I could hear his funny laugh before he began to explore my body by nibbling and leaving a trail of tingling and saliva from my hips, up my belly, pausing a little to play with my nipples, until he reached my neck. He sucked and bit lasciviously at the skin, probably leaving marks that would be difficult hide later. I was moaning, but I couldn’t contain the smile on my lips. Eren loved to tease me until I begged him to be serious, so when he proposed a game where we would have to bait the other to submit and beg for sex, I was surprised.

But now i knew what he was doing: he was changing tactics.

"So ... what do you intend to do?" My voice came out in what i thought to be a seductive tone, trying to tease him. "Because I'm pretty sure you're going to lose this game." 

“Oya... Oya...” He sighed and went up from my neck, coming face to face and smashing his lips against mine. The kiss was neither tender nor calm, it was savage and lascivious, I could feel his tongue curling against mine in a constant struggle for dominance.

I snorted between his lips as his hands teased my body, sliding over the skin of my torso, hips and thighs, which were smooth and sticky from the cream. He was intentionally avoiding my crotch, groping around before going back to another part of my body.

“I would no be so confident, if I were you...” he said as he attacked my neck again. “Because I am not the one who will be begging to cum today," he whispered in my ear, before nibbling at it, giving me shivers.

We were quite open to testing new stuff in our intimate moments, but now, after two weeks of inactivity, I was really anxious to see what Eren had planned.

It wasn’t long before the aphrodisiac effect really hit on my body. My entire body felt like a pot full of water boiling over a low fire. I was sweating and extremely aroused, and Eren teased me for what seemed like an eternity, kissing me, groping and purposely avoiding my penis, now in need.

"Seem like the aphrodisiac is working very well, huh?" He teased, and I could only groan in response when he started pumping my cock with slow but strong strokes. He was right. Sensitive as I was, I could cum in a few strokes, but Eren wouldn’t let me finish that easily... I knew that, but when the familiar tingling feeling reached my groin and my thighs began to shudder, I couldn’t help but groan in anticipation.

"Uh-huh, Eren... I'm goi-" My voice trembled in warning. 

"Nah! Ah! Ah! I said you'd be begging to cum” He said and as I expected he abruptly stopped his strokes, leaving me on the edge of an orgasm.  
Eren didn’t take his eyes off me, exhaling an amused tone as he waited for the right time to tease me again. "That's quite... unfair to me..." I sighed, holding my frustration.

“I know. It’s not supposed to be fair... But you can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this,” he said in a fun and provocative tone.

This repeated several more times. He kissed me and explored all the sensitive spots of my body that he knew, but always stopped just when he felt I was on the edge of cumming. The first two times, holding back my frustration was easy, but beyond that the time between every potential orgasm got smaller, and Eren showed no mercy. He was amused by my obvious stubbornness and frustration, and was determined to make me beg him, so he began to tease my hole with his fingers.

I do not know how many times I may have cummed, but my tip was leaking and my cock soaked. My mind could only focus on the throbbing pleasure and restrained feelings. And Eren, he knew I loved every second of it. He knew I would enjoy the most of our intimate moments, and he knew i intended to extend this session as long as I could.

"Ngh- Aah" I leaned my head back on the pillow and moaned in frustration, when once again, on the edge of my orgasm, Eren interrupted me.

I was panting, sweating and my body seemed to be melting, but an icy touch took my focus away and I turned my attention to Eren.

“Shhh calm down, you’re doing great baby” he said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

He gazed deeply at me as he gave me some time to breathe. His green eyes were wild and hungry, yet collected and calm, as if he knew he was the only one who could make me beg, so he could finally make me cum however many times I wanted to.

“Are you okay to move on to the next part?" He asked me in a tender tone.  
I returned that look with a full grin. "I'm fine. I can handle a little more for whatever you have planned."

He left the comfort of the sheets, throwing them to the floor as he revealed his half naked body to my eyes and stripped. "You're going to lose" I teased, though I was in no position to speak. 

He didn’t answer me, only smirked before going to the dresser and searching the drawer. I could not see what he was looking for, but in a matter of seconds he was tossing things onto the messy sheets. I breathed in anticipation. He’d gathered a bullet vibrator, a cock ring, a pot of lube, and a black box I was very familiar with.

“Y-You’re really determined...” I whispered a little in anticipation. I watched him pull the thin steel rod out of the box, which was thrown into some corner of the room. The rod was long and slightly curved at one end, with a sequence of small beads. On the other end was a notch with a small loose ring.

“I just want to spoil my boyfriend and make him cum until he forgets his own name.” This line made heat rise up to my face, and I could see a grin forming on his.

"Do you remember the safe word?" He asked tenderly.

“S-Sina," I nodded as I watched him bathe the rod in lube.

"Good.”

I gasped as he began to rub the rod tip bead, at the tip of my cock teasing the hole and spreading the lubricant, before gently plunging the first bead inside of my cock.

"Oh Dear Lord," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the pillow again, trying to focus only on the icy feeling of the steel inside my urethra.

"Just relax... and don’t move" Eren whispered, trying to calm me down a little. But I could only concentrate on the sounding rod sliding in a painful sting halfway up my pipe. "E-Eren... Ah-a" I moaned his name.

As Eren slowly slid the rod up and down inside my dick, I could distinguish each of the beads and the point where it shifted to the straight flat pattern of the sounding rod. This shift between the patterns made the pleasure nearly unbearable.

“Feels real good, huh? There’s no word that can describe that feeling, right?”  
I wasn’t really paying attention to anything Eren said to me. My mind was spinning over the deep, odd pleasure of the rod in my cock. It was moving inside of my body so easily.

“Well, i think it’s time to you see heaven” I heard, and a long moan was forced of my mouth when I felt the steel going further than before. I locked my sight on my own penis, and watched how the sounding rod was sunk inside my dick, leaving only the slightly larger notch and the tiny ring to be seen.

“Now there’s no way you won’t beg me to cum” Eren smirked, and gently pushed the notch inside of my cock stretching the hole around it. My mouth opened in a silent scream, while I shuddered and struggled against the restrictions in my wrists and ankles, as shockwaves of pleasure and pressure built up inside me.

I couldn’t answer any of his attempts to tease me, I was too focused on adjusting to the rod completely sunk in my cock. But it was impossible, my nerves were working on overdrive. Eren’s mere attempt to fit the cock ring on the base of my dick gave me shivers.

After waiting a few seconds Eren began to gently and slowly pump my cock, giving me a new level of pleasure on each stroke. I felt him wrapping something slightly under the head of my length, but my mind was too foggy to care. I didn’t even realize when he untied my ankles.

What took me out of my mental bubble was Eren’s rough voice caving.

“Screw the game, i’m the loser”

And then I screamed, not in pain, but because of his cock hitting directly against my prostate, as it was being pressed from both sides, making me nearly forget how to breathe.

"Ar... min" I heard my name several times, while I lost my breath on every thrust against, as he aimed for my prostate at a steady and rough pace. The pressure of being so full was too much.

“Gah- E-Eren!“ I moaned his name, completely lost in my own pleasure. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.”

“Wha-“ He didn’t let me finish the question, before his hand ran near in my groin, and turned on the vibrator in my cock. ”Holy F-!”

I struggled and shuddered at the vibration in my cock. The rod directly hit my prostate, sending shock waves of pleasure shooting up my spine.

If I was breathless before, Eren didn’t help as his lips met mine in a vicious and desperate kiss. I couldn’t contain my moans, muffled by his mouth.

With Eren thrusting deep into that bundle of nerves, I felt an electric shock go all over my body. I struggled against the restraints on my wrists more and more, as each thrust seemed to give me a different orgasm, but nothing would leak out of my cock. The pressure was boiling inside me, ready to explode for a long time, but since it couldn't, it kept growing.

The vibrator, the sound, the cock ring, it was too much; the pleasure was too intense.

“P-Please Eren, take off the ring!!!” I begged against his lips. The cock ring was what really prevented me from cumming. "I can’t handle it anymore!" I groaned, breaking the kiss with exasperation. “I need to cum” I cried.

“Your wish is my command” I heard Eren’s voice as he took off the ring and slammed into me one last time in a powerful thrust that had me gasping. I let out a long and exhausted moan, while his hot cumshot filled me and i arched my back, my own cum leaking from the tip of my penis around the sounding rod.

I had one of the most powerful orgasms of my life. I was nearly breathless and my whole body was shaking as my spine tingled. But Eren didn’t give me time to rest. My cock was still twitching with the sounding rod inside stimulating my prostate. The vibrator kept teasing my overstimulated cock, still erect because of the aphrodisiac.

“You did great Min” He whispered in my ear, as he thrusted his cock against my hole, as he was also still hard as rock. “Enjoy every second of it, because I will milk you dry”

And our day went on, that stupid game long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I will let you guys judge who was the loser xD.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
